All Because of Love
by Aim 1.0
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Hermione faces her greatest fear for Harry. [One-shot]


**Sanyata**: This fic was set in an alternate universe. The use of different surname was the choice of the author to be in-sync with the task of using the words Light and Red.

################

**All Because of Love**

By: SACO of Z-4R

################

It is a Saturday morning, the birds were cheerfully chirping, the sun's rays stroking upon my skin, the wind breathing smoothly on my long white dress.

"This is it," I suddenly said to myself. I am standing in front of the doors of the Church waiting for the entourage to end.

I, Hermione, the rightful heir of the Light family, is about to marry that man standing near the altar. That man who supposed to be my eternal rival, turns out to be the love of my life. It's no other than, Harry, The heir of the Dark family.

"Are you ready?" my mother said while holding my hands really tight.

"Mom!" I gasped. I gently held her hands and hurriedly wiped away the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. I teased, "you're going to ruin your make-up."

Mom suddenly hugged me tight, and whispered words in my ears. "You've been through a lot. You were very strong. No, Both of you were so strong."

Tears suddenly filled my eyes. As I was about to utter a word, the event manager called our attention for our entrance.

The huge wooden doors of the church slowly opened. Lights began to press upon me. The crowd were all smiling at me. The pianist began to play the wedding march and the choir began to sing. As I take my first three steps down the aisle, I suddenly felt a chill on my spines. I'm really getting nervous. I unexpectedly stopped and the whole crowd was shocked. I didn't know why I did that; I just really can't believe this is happening.

Mom suddenly asked me "Everything alright?"

I looked at her and smiled. As I was about to walk again, I looked straight up and saw him smiling at me. When suddenly a little boy rushed passed by me, my bouquet fell and the wire cut through my veins. Blood suddenly came rushing out of my fingers. Mom hurriedly covered my eyes but it was too late. My body suddenly fell down slowly through the ground.

This is one thing that I hate about my body. I am afraid of blood, even with my own blood.

This suddenly made me remember what happened a few years ago, where everything changed.

It was a Saturday morning too, Harry and I were going to celebrate our first anniversary when suddenly mom found out about our relationship.

"When did this started?" she shouted.

"It was, a month ago, but..." before I even utter a word mom slapped my face. Tears came rushing down my cheeks.

"You know our family right!? You know that they are our rivals!" mom said.

While mom is getting really angry with me my phone vibrated. It was Harry, he's been calling me a couple of times already.

"Hermione!" Mom called my attention.

"Mom please stop, we love each other so much! We would do everything, just please don't let me leave him!" I was about to kneel in front of my mother when suddenly my phone vibrated again, it was a message from Harry telling that he's going to fetch me.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but you are not meant to be together!" Mom said.

"No mom! I'll prove to you that is not true!" I answered.

Mom was about to say something when suddenly someone came and stood in front of the gate. It was Harry. My mom hurriedly went outside to talk to him.

"Mom No!" I shouted. I ran towards my mother and tried to stop her.

"Mom please!" I begged.

"No!" my mother shouted.

"What in the world are you doing here!? How dare you step in our house" mom shouted pointing her finger to Harry.

"I'm sorry but I love your daughter!" Harry answered.

"There's no way I'm going to let that happen!" Mom said.

Due to her anger, she strongly pushed Harry towards the road. Harry fell down.

"And don't ever come back!" Mom continued. Harry was about to stand up when a sudden motor bike hit him.

A litre of tears came rushing through my face. It almost felt like my worlds going to break. My legs suddenly became weak. I really don't know what to do. I hurriedly grabbed my phone and called an ambulance. I went to Harry and checked if he's still breathing.

"Harry, please don't leave me..." I gasped.

Harry was still unconscious till we arrived at the hospital. It took an hour before the doctor came out and said "we need to give him blood"

I was shocked to hear that. Harry was really in a great danger.

"Are you his sister? Can you donate blood?" the doctor continued.

"No" I answered.

"Can we try if you are compatible with the patient?" the doctor asked again.

"Yes" I said. I know this surely is a bad idea for me, but I really need to do this for him.

I went to the laboratory for the test, the nurse inserted the needle in my finger to get blood. I hurriedly closed my eyes for me not to see the blood because I could pass out. I waited for a few minutes and the results were then released. Harry and I had the same type of blood which means I am capable to give him my blood. The doctor then led me to a room where the transfer of blood will be conducted. The doctor inserted the needle in between of my arms and let me rest for a while as the flow of blood goes on.

Just like what I did earlier, I closed my eyes but suddenly the doctor taught that there was something happening with me. I forgot to tell him that I am just closing my eyes for me not to see the blood so that I will not pass out.

The doctor opened my eyes and I accidentally saw my blood flowing through a tube. There I passed out. I did not know exactly what happened next. I just suddenly felt a soft warm touch on my lips. I opened my eyes and it was Harry kissing me. Thanks God he's safe. I was shocked to see his parents standing in front of my bed. They were both smiling at me.

"Thank you Hermione. Harry could have not make it without you, You were so brave..." they said.

I suddenly felt a chill when I heard them say those words. It was like a déjà vu. I looked at them and suddenly a bright light stroke my eyes, I can hear my mom and Harry calling my name.

"Hermione! Baby, come on, wake up babe!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone around me.

Harry helped me stood up and asked "are you okay?"

I smiled at him and said "yes."

"Then let's continue with the wedding!" Harry's father shouted.

"Okay people go back to your places!" his mother added.

The wedding continued. We both shared our vows, and promised to love each other in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and till death do us part. And then we ended the wedding by sharing a kiss.

Surely, if someone would ask me whether I'll think twice before succumbing myself to my greatest fear for Harry or not, my answer would always be the same. I can face my greatest fear for him.

**FIN**


End file.
